This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a deodorized powder-form extract of valerian roots.
It is known that the aqueous extract of valerian root has the property of improving sleep in human beings (Pharmacology Biochemistry & Behavior, Vol. 17, pages 65 to 71). These mixtures are taken as infusions and the unpleasant taste and unpleasant odour of these beverages are well known. On the other hand, valerian powder as known at present, when dissolved in water, leads to certain deposits and to a cloudy beverage.